Eddie Dombrowski
Edward "Eddie" Dombrowski is the secondary antagonist of the hit 2001 survival-horror video game Silent Hill 2. He is an obese young man that James Sunderland, the protagonist, meets several times throughout the Fog World of Silent Hill. He was voiced by David Schaufele in the original Silent Hill 2, and by Liam O'Brien in the Silent Hill HD Collection. History Past He had a troubled childhood, which included verbal abuse due to his weight. Eddie remained civil until he snapped one day and shot a dog to death, as well as injuring its owner's knee. He became a fugitive and wandered for awhile, until he strayed close to the town of Silent Hill. His feelings of guilt caused him to be pulled into the town's otherworld, where he was presented with a personal hell. The exact nature of this hell is unknown, but it is believed to be very cold and resemble a freezer. ''Silent Hill 2'' James first encounters him in Room 101 of Wood Side Apartments, surrounded by symbolism of his past crime, including a corpse with a mutialted knee. Eddie, who is still partly sane at this point, denies killing the man in the kitchen. James tells him to be careful, and Eddie tells him likewise. Eddie is next seen in Pete's Bowl-a-Rama, conversing with a young girl named Laura. She accuses him of being a "gutless fatso" and runs off. James, who enters the room just as Laura leaves, loses his temper and yells at Eddie for letting Laura wander off. This makes the dark part of Eddie suspect that James is making fun of him. James next encounters Eddie in the cafeteria of Toluca Prison. Right mext to him is a body with its head blown off. He also holds a large revolver in his hand. When questioned, Eddie shows clear signs of having come unhinged. He freely admits to having killed the corpse, but then shrugs it off as a joke, and leaves. Upon their next encounter in Labyrinth which takes place in a Meat Locker, Eddie is surrounded by dead bodies, and says he'll kill anyone who makes fun of him. Having been driven completely insane by his experience in Silent Hill, Eddie attacks James with his gun believing that James was making fun of him ever since they met. After James wounds him, Eddie flees into the next room, which resembles a large meat locker. Eddie reveals his past to James, then attacks him again. After a long fight, James kills Eddie in self defense. Appearance Eddie wears an khaki shorts and a blue-and-white striped polo shirt, together with a cap turned backwards. Personality At first, Eddie seems to be just an normal civilian, being genuinely friendly. But later, he becomes an insecure, mentally disturbed, revealing he was severely a young man who was bullied and ridiculed his entire life. Gallery Eddie Dombrowski.jpg Trivia *In the novelization, as Eddie dies, a pack of four large dogs gather, ripping at his torn stomach and pulling out his intestines. Eddie notes they are all the same as the dog he killed back in his hometown. The dogs tear at his flesh and rip him to pieces. It is unknown if this really happened, or is a dying hallucination as James never comments on it in the novelization. Navigation pl:Eddie Dombrowski Category:Tragic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Insecure Category:Silent Hill Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Traitor Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Scapegoat Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Deceased Category:Male